justdancefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Bum Bum Tam Tam
|artist = , , , , & |year = 2017 |mode = Dueto (Clássico) Dueto (Versão Cientista Maluco) |dg = / (Clássico) / (Versão Cientista Maluco) |difficulty = Médio |nogm = 2 (Clássico) 2 (Versão Cientista Maluco) |mc = |pc = / |gc = / |lc = (Clássico) Verde (Versão Cientista Maluco) |alt = Versão Cientista Maluco |picto = 114 (Clássico) 169 (Versão Cientista Maluco) |choreo = Clássico Delphine Lemaitre Jerky Jessy Versão Cientista Maluco Ulysses Thay |perf = Clássico Delphine Lemaitre (P1) Jerky Jessy (P2) Versão Cientista Maluco Ulysses Thay (P1) Gareith Swanigan (P2) }}" " de , , , e está incluida em . Dançarinos Clássico A rotina é realizada por uma mulher e um homem. P1 P1 é uma mulher. Ela usa uma trança preta e está usando um gorro turquesa, um moletom magenta com listras amarelas e pretas, um sutiã esportivo preto e turquesa, um par de calças de moletom turquesa com uma faixa preta na cintura e roxo-e- desenhos pretos, e um par de sapatos esportivos pretos com sola branca. P2 P2 é um homem. Ele usa um gorro magenta, uma jaqueta azul com fecho de gola dourada e os mesmos desenhos do moletom P1, um par de calças pretas por baixo de um par de bermudas turquesa com desenhos em magenta e preto e um par de tênis roxos com laços pretos e solas brancas. Bumbumtamtam_coach_1.png|P1 Bumbumtamtam_coach_2.png|P2 Versão Cientista Maluco A dança sentada é executada por dois cientistas do sexo masculino. P1 P1 é um homem. Ele usa um mecanismo amarelo louco em sua cabeça com fios laranja e verde saindo, uma camisa azul de colarinho com um jaleco vermelho com uma chave amarela no bolso e uma luva verde na mão direita. P2 P2 é um homem. Ele tem cabelo roxo maluco e usa óculos de cientista amarelo louco, uma camisa amarela de colarinho com um jaleco verde com uma caneta vermelha e amarela no bolso e usa uma luva laranja na mão direita. Bumbumtamtamalt_coach_1.png|P1 Bumbumtamtamalt_coach_2.png|P2 Fundo Clássico O fundo é uma parede branca coberta de pichações projetada pelo grafiteiro colombiano-francês Alberto Vejarano, também conhecido como Chanoir. À medida que a música avança, um personagem de ação ao vivo parecido com Chanoir é visto desenhando desenhos de grafite na parede. Durante algumas partes da música, alguns grafites piscam para a batida em seu estado completo. Antes do início do refrão, uma pessoa com uma fantasia de gato preto entra no fundo da direita e fica em pé sem jeito antes de sair. O gato representa o nome do artista de Alberto (chat noir é gato preto em francês). Durante o refrão, a tela fica roxa e vários grafites de gato de Chanoir brilham no fundo, em várias cores. No verso de Future, vídeos em close-up de Chanoir pintando o fundo podem ser vistos, espelhados nas metades esquerda e direita da tela. Versão Cientista Maluco A rotina acontece em um laboratório. Um sino, abaixo do qual uma tela exibe um relógio que está em contagem regressiva e a data de 7 de outubro, um cano, algumas notas adesivas e vários painéis de controle podem ser vistos, bem como uma tela grande onde são exibidas imagens envolvendo milho. Durante o refrão, a tela parece estar se apagando. Além disso, uma tabela está localizada na frente dos treinadores. Movimentos Dourados Clássico Existem 2 Movimentos Dourados na rotina Clássica, os dois são os mesmos: Todos os movimentos Dourados: Dobre os joelhos e aponte um para o outro com as duas mãos. Youremybro gold.png|Todos os Movimentos Dourados BumBumTamTam gm 1.gif|Todos os Movimentos Dourados em-jogo Versão Cientista Maluco Existem 2 Movimentos de Ouro na Dança sentada: Movimento Dourado 1: Agite as mãos acima da cabeça. Movimento Dourado 2: Acene com a cabeça e puxe as mãos. P1 faz isso para frente, e P2 faz isso de trás para frente. BumBumTamTamALT GM1.png|Movimento Dourado 1 Bumbumtamtamalt gm 1.gif|Movimento Dourado 1 em-jogo BumBumTamTamALT GM2.png|Movimento Dourado 2 Bumbomtamtamalt gm 2.gif|Movimento Dourado 2 em-jogo Curiosidades *Bum Bum Tam Tam é a terceira música de J Balvin na série. **É também uma de suas duas músicas no Just Dance 2019. **É também a segunda música de Stefflon Don na série. *Bum Bum Tam Tam é a oitava música em português da série principal. **É também a sétima música brasileira da série. *Bum Bum Tam Tam bate o recorde de maioria dos artistas separados em uma música da série, com cinco artistas creditados. *Future não é creditado na descrição para a pré-estréia nos EUA, embora ele seja mencionado no título. *"P**sy,” a linha inteira “See me ting turn up, turn up the ting ‘til the ting burn up,” “ting” (da linha “Ayo, my ting good and my ting shocks”), e “We makin’ love” são censurados. **A música foi re-censurada quando a versão Cientista Maluco foi revelada. **Bum Bum Tam Tam é a nona música da série principal a ter uma linha inteira censurada. **É também a primeira música a ter mais de uma linha censurada em sequência. *O fundo clássico foi feito pelo pintor de grafite colombiano-francês Alberto Vejarano, também conhecido como Chanoir. **O artista escreveu seu nome artístico várias vezes no fundo. *Bum Bum Tam Tam é a quarta rotina que usa fundos da vida real, após Gentleman, Happy e Fancy. *O jogo usa a versão remix que apresenta versos de Future, J. Balvin, Juan Magan, e Stefflon Don. **A versão original da música foi cantada apenas por MC Fioti e foi um minuto mais curta que a versão usada no jogo. **Devido a isso, esta é a décima primeira música da série a usar um remix em vez do original. * Três pictogramas Beta foram usados na rotina Clássica para descrever o movimento na parte calma da música onde os dançarinos fingem desenhar uma cabeça de gato com grafite. ** Na versão final, segundo o E3, é utilizado um pictograma. *A rotina alternativa é a sétima dança sentada na série principal. Galeria Arquivos do Jogo Bumbumtamtam cover generic.png|''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' Bumbumtamtamalt_cover_generic.png|''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' (Versão Cientista Maluco) Bumbumtamtam_cover_albumcoach.png|Extração do (Clássico) Bumbumtamtamalt_cover_albumcoach.png|Extração do (Versão Cientista Maluco) bumbumtamtam cover albumbkg.png|Fundo da Extração do (Clássico) bumbumtamtamalt cover albumbkg.png|Fundo da Extração do (Versão Cientista Maluco) Bumbumtamtam_banner_bkg.png|Banner do menu do (Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt_banner_bkg.png|Banner do menu do (Versão Cientista Maluco) Bumbumtamtam cover 1024.png|Banner do (Clássico) Bumbumtamtamalt cover 1024.png|Banner do (Versão Cientista Maluco) Bumbumtamtam p1 ava.png|Avatar do P1 (Clássico) Bumbumtamtam p2 ava.png|Avatar do P2 (Clássico) Bumbumtamtamalt p1 ava.png|Avatar do P1 (Versão Cientista Maluco) Bumbumtamtamalt p2 ava.png|Avatar do P2 (Versão Cientista Maluco) BumBumTamTam_pictos-atlas.png|Pictogramas (Clássico) Fotos Promocionais Bumbumtamtam teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bjurl1XnueT/ bumbumtamtam promo gameplay 2.jpg|Gameplay Promocional bumbumtamtam jdnow notification.jpg|Notificação do Bastidores Bumbumtamtambts.jpg Elementos Beta Bumbumtamtam beta menu icon.png|Icone beta da versão Clássica (Trailer) Bumbumtamtam gm 1.png|Pictograma Beta 1 do Movimento dourado 1 Bumbumtamtam beta gm picto.png|Pictograma Beta 2 do Movimento dourado 1 (cores placeholders) Bumbumtamtam beta picto 1.png|Pictograma beta 1 Bumbumtamtam beta picto 2.png|Pictograma beta 2 Bumbumtamtam beta picto 3.png|Pictograma beta 3 Outros Bumbumtamtam thumbnail us.jpg|Miniatura Oficial do Youtube (US - Clássico) bumbumtamtamalt thumbnail us.jpg|Miniatura Oficial do Youtube (US - Alternativo) Bumbumtamtam thumbnail uk.jpg|Miniatura Oficial do Youtube (UK - Clássico) Bumbumtamtamalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Miniatura Oficial do Youtube (UK - Alternativo) Bumbumtamtamalt jd logo.png|As palavras "JD" aparecendo no teclado do P1 (Versão Cientista Maluco) Videos Mc Fioti, Future, J. Balvin, Stefflon Don, Juan Magan - Bum Bum Tam Tam (Official Video) Bum Bum Tam Tam - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bum Bum Tam Tam - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Bum Bum Tam Tam (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bum Bum Tam Tam (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Bum Bum Tam Tam - Just Dance 2019 Bum Bum Tam Tam - Just Dance Now Bum Bum Tam Tam (Alternate) - Full Gameplay - Just Dance 2019 Bum Bum Tam Tam - Behind the Scenes (US) Bum Bum Tam Tam - Behind the Scenes (UK) Referências en:Bum Bum Tam Tam Categoria:Músicas por MC Fioti